The First Symposium "New insights into childhood functional abdominal pain and Irritable Bowel Syndrome (IBS): a multidisciplinary approach" is designed to bring together basic and clinical scientists whose major clinical and research interest relates to the pathophysiology, evaluation and treatment of childhood functional abdominal pain, IBS, and related pain syndromes. This Symposium will 1) identify research targets for future studies of pediatric functional gastrointestinal disorders (FGID), 2) foster interaction and information sharing among national and international experts in a variety of relevant disciplines, 3) define the state of the art in the evaluation and treatment of these disorders and 4) establish a consortium for multidisciplinary collaborative studies. Future Symposia will focus on reporting ongoing studies related to pediatric FGID and developing further collaborative projects. This symposium will be held under the auspices of the North American Society for Pediatric Gastroenterology, Hepatology and Nutrition (NASPGHAN). The Symposium will host invited speakers (both senior and junior experts in basic, translational, and clinical research relevant to functional abdominal pain and IBS, as well as in other pain syndromes in children), expert "discussants", junior faculty and trainees. The following are the Overall Goals of the symposium: 1. To bring together basic scientists addressing cellular and molecular aspects of FGID in order to better understand the roles of the central and enteric nervous systems, gastrointestinal smooth muscle and specific cell types in the pathophysiology of functional abdominal pain and IBS 2. To bring together clinician-investigators addressing the genetics, pathophysiology, diagnosis and treatment strategies of functional abdominal pain and IBS in children. 3. To present the perspective of researchers who are leaders in the study of functional abdominal pain and IBS in adults, in order to take advantage of their expertise, and to uncover points of commonality or disparity between the disease mechanisms, clinical presentation and treatment in adults and in children. By identifying the aspects that are more specific to childhood abdominal pain and IBS, specific areas for research will be recommended. 4. To present the latest available information on clinical aspects of other pain syndromes in children, and to provide a forum in which leading clinical investigators of other pain syndromes in children may share their expertise and allow cross-fertilization with those involved in the study of functional abdominal pain, in order to identify common pathways and stimulate collaboration. 5. To provide opportunities for promising young scientists (graduate students, postdoctoral trainees and faculty at an early stages of their career development), female scientists, and underrepresented minorities to discuss their research with established investigators and expert clinicians in the field of functional abdominal pain and IBS. In addition, this forum will provide a unique opportunity for in-depth discussions with invited speakers to stimulate communication between basic and translational/clinical scientists. 6. To develop a research agenda for collaborative studies to define the pathophysiology and treatment strategies for childhood functional abdominal pain. 7. To educate the NASPGHAN membership on the state of the art of functional abdominal pain and IBS in children. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]